Changing
by Sophie SNxx
Summary: When Beck faces a huge change, Can he live with it?Or is it just too much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Lol :{) I know it's unbelievably short but i will put up the chapter maybe by tonight... This chapter is just to get me started, i'm gonna do a 3 months earliar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilouge<strong>

**Beck's POV:**

I searched through the darkness as I looked for my first victim. I looked in every ally way and finally I found my victim, a girl. I inhaled the sweet smell of blood as I made my way behind the lost girl. "Hello?" She shouted. "I'm lost!" I snuck up behind her. In movies they like to play with their victims but this is how it's done in reality. I through her to the ground as I bent down and sunk my teeth into her warm flesh. She screamed in pain but I couldn't pull away because I can't control it. "STOP! Please just st-" Her voice died out as I drained the blood out of her. I lifted my head and looked into her glazed eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy the very short chapter? I put my old obsession (Vampire's) With the new (Victorious! :{P) BYE!<strong>


	2. Changing 2

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope this will be okay for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!**

* * *

><p><strong>3 months earlier <strong>

**Beck's POV:**

I rushed around my room collecting the things I needed. I was going to be so late for school. I picked up my car keys and rushed out the door. I unlocked my door and jumped in and sped out of my parents driveway. I got to the traffic light but saw the words _Road Closed _I sighed as I reversed and took a different way. I am so going to be late. I kept driving but stopped, there was a woman standing right in the middle of the street. She smiled slyly as she made her way towards my car. "You're too pretty to kill!" She laughed.  
>"Are you drunk?" I asked. She didn't reply instead she opened my car door and held my face in hers. "Let go of me!" I shouted.<br>"I don't think that going to happen." She said as she tilted my head and bit into my flesh. I screamed in pain. She let me go and I instantly drove away but the pain was too strong so I stopped and opened my car door and dizzily made my way to a wall. I slid down as I slowly blacked out…

**~2 hours later~**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a unfamiliar place. It looked as if I was in a abandoned ally. Then suddenly it hit me, I remembered it all. The weird woman. Was I dead? I felt empty, like hungry empty. I walked over to where I left my car and I slowly began driving. I stopped outside Hollywood Arts and got out. I walked into the building as I inhaled some kind of attractive scent it came from every direction. I made my way to Sikowitz class. I opened the door and everyone's head turned to me. "Sorry." I whispered.  
>"Why are you late?" Sikowitz asked.<br>"Over slept."  
>"Take a seat."<br>"Thanks." The weird scent was so strong now it made me really hungry. "Doesn't it smell weird in here?" I asked my girlfriend.  
>"It smells like air." She said.<br>"I'm so hungry." I said.  
>"Didn't you eat?"<br>"No." She flicked her hair and the smell was so strong it made me dizzy. I felt something grow inside my mouth. Jade looked at me. "It's not Halloween yet." She hissed.  
>"I know." I got up and ran out of the classroom and into the toilet. I looked into the mirror to find fangs hanging out of my mouth. I looked extremely pale, practically ill. "Beck?" I heard Jade call me.<br>"I'll be out in a minute!" I shouted.  
>"And I'll be waiting." I watched as the fangs slowly went back into place. I took in a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. "Got rid of those weird fangs?" She asked.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Are you okay? You seem really ill." She said.<br>"I feel ill. I think I might just go home." I sighed.  
>"I'll see you later then." She said as she headed back to Sikowitz class. I didn't know what was up with but I have an idea of what I'm turning into. A vampire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Reviews are welcome! BYE! (For now) :{P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 & AN

Hey it's me. Sorry for the long wait but I'm getting tired of this story and I have nothing to write about so I'm just going to tell you what's going to happen. Basically Beck is a vampire as you already know and he is going through this stage that he thinks drinking blood is wrong and he refuses to do it. He skips school and stuff and he doesn't talk to any of his friends including Jade. They all get worried. If you're confused the very first chapter is like the last bit of the story. So this is the very last chapter…

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<strong>

Some changes in life are good, for instance, I get to live for all eternity. But for every silver lining comes a cloud. I'm a murderer. I'm a monster. Because I killed Tori Vega….

* * *

><p>Sorry for that but it's the best thing I can do. If you didn't get that Tori is the girl in the beginning who Beck killed. To make up for this crappy story I will make a one-shot. I am really sorry!<p> 


End file.
